1. Technical Field
The invention relates to finding information that is contained in an enterprise or network. More particularly, the invention relates to keeping and finding information.
2. Description of the Background Art
Finding information contained in an enterprise or network is frustrating and inefficient.
We Bookmark a Lot but we Rarely Re-Use Our Bookmarks
People bookmark a lot but rarely visit their bookmark folder again, even if it is exactly what they need. Instead, they spend time searching for what they have already saved.
Searching is not Easy
Usually it takes a long time to actually find what we are looking for.                The Internet is packed with an enormous amount of information. The more it grows, the harder it is to find what you really need quickly.        Most people actually type only one or two words in the search engine, which makes it extremely hard for the search engines to come up with a good result.        Search engine optimization (SEO) is the process of affecting the visibility of a website or a web page in a search engine's natural or un-paid (“organic”) search results. In general, the earlier (or higher ranked on the search results page), and more frequently a site appears in the search results list, the more visitors it will receive from the search engine's users. As an Internet marketing strategy, SEO considers how search engines work, what people search for, the actual search terms or keywords typed into search engines, and which search engines are preferred by their targeted audience.Human Behavioral Pattern: Amongst all the Voices Out there, we Trust the People we Know Most        
These are our personal experts: the Tech God, the Foodie, the Urban Traveller, the money guy, the designer, the best student in class, the party dude, the athlete, the philosopher, the gamer, and the young parent. Often, our close friends have already invested time researching something that we are researching now. We rely on their expertise and friendship for quick and trustworthy information.
In short: We spend a lot of time saving, or keeping, pages online to find them easily later but, instead of using those bookmarks, we often search for the same pages again and again. And if we can not find what we are looking for ourselves, we turn to our friends for help.